Big Bad Wolf
by SharkeyJ
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash land in Rose's parallel world only to discover that something is wrong with Nathan and the Timelords need his help.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Landing

Clara walked into the console room still in her pyjamas.  
"Can you turn that racket down I'm trying to sleep" Clara rubbed her eyes.  
"Something's wrong with the Tardis, she's being pulled through the time vortex."  
"And your sure you didn't flick the wrong switch" Clara had a smirk on her face.  
"No...maybe...no...possibly" The Doctor tried to think if he did or not. Suddenly the Tardis began to fall, Clara and The Doctor held on for deer life. The Tardis landed with a crash. The Doctor helped Clara up and they both ran out the doors to see where and when they had landed. Clara looked out.  
"London?...why did the Tardis land in London?" Clara looked at Big Ben.  
"This isn't our London"  
"What do you mean?" Clara looked at the ordinary London area. "I'll prove to you where we are." Clara ran to a woman wearing a business suit. "Excuse me can you tell me where we..." Clara began to say, the woman turned around, it was Clara's mother. "Mum?" Clara collapsed to the floor. The Doctor ran to her and the woman had gone.  
"We're in a parallel universe" The Doctor looked around.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello Stranger

Clara awoke and looked up at a young teenage boy.  
"Hello stranger" the boy said.  
"What happened." Clara scratched her head. Nathan took a deep breath and sighed.  
"You...you just..you just saw your mum" Nathan looked at a blanked face Clara.  
"What?" Clara stared over her shoulder. "Where's The Doctor?"  
"He's downstairs with my parents" Nathan smiled. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeh" Clara wiped tears from her eyes.  
"There's a saying that i have a lot...there's an important difference between giving up and letting go."  
"Why is she here though?" Clara tried to think hard.  
"This is a parallel world...it's sort of like a copy version of your world but this world runs a head of yours...you could say we're more advanced" he laughed. Clara laughed too.  
Meanwhile downstairs, The Doctor and Rose were sat on the couch while The meta-crisis. Doctor was in the kitchen making tea.  
"So I guess we need to think of you as brothers now" Rose laughed.  
"Why?" The Doctor looked at The Doctor in the kitchen.  
"Well you've no longer got the same face and I really prefer calling him John Smith than The Doctor to the neighbours.  
"I like it" The meta-crisis Doctor walked into the room with a tray of teas and biscuits.  
"Jammy dodgers my favourite" The Doctor picked up a jammy dodger.  
"So what's wrong with Nathan then?" Rose asked The Doctor.  
"What do you mean?" He replied.  
"We think there is something wrong with his mind...he has so much knowledge about time and space and Gallifrey as if he lived there."  
"And you want me to find out what's wrong?" The Doctor looked at his 'brother.'  
"Yes...please" Rose held her Doctor's hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Journey into Nathan's mind

"So Nathan...tell me...what do you know about Gallifrey" The Doctor placed a headset on his head.  
"The sky's a bright orange,with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome,shining under the twin that the mountains go on forever,Slopes of deep red grass,capped with snow."  
"Can you name me the mountains on Gallifrey." The Doctor wired the headset to the Tardis.  
"Cadon, Lung, Perdition and the Never-Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude" Nathan pictured the mountains in his mind.  
"How do you know so much about Gallifrey?"  
"I go there in my dreams every night"  
"Every night?"  
"Yes...every night...I see the city and the war"  
"The time war?...what else do you see during the war?"  
"I saw you...well one of you"  
"The old one?" The Doctor looked confused as he read the scanner.  
"And the moment" Nathan opened his eyes and The Doctor stared in surprise. Nathan's eyes began to glow a bright gold. Then they turned back to normal.  
"Of course...it all makes sense...Rose's bad wolf energy...there must have been a little bit left inside her which was passed down into you."  
"So I'm the bad wolf as well?"  
"We need to get you to your parents now"  
"Why?"  
"If your the bad wolf then there going to need your help"  
"Who is?"  
"The time lords." The Doctor and Nathan ran into the garden where Rose was putting up the washing and The other Doctor was pulling weeds from the ground. "Both of you get inside now quickly." "Doctor what's wrong"?" Clara walked into the garden. Suddenly the crack appeared in the sky. "What is that?" Rose looked up. "The time lords and they're here for you Rose." Suddenly a ribbon of gold light slithered out of the crack and headed towards Rose. The other Doctor held onto Rose and both were consumed by the light.

"MUM, DAD" Nathan screamed. Nathan ran into the house and up the stairs to the roof of the house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gallifrey Falls No More

Nathan stood on the ledge of the building looking out to the city. Clara was the first to reach the top and stared in horror at Nathan.  
"NATHAN" she ran to his side. Nathan turned around and looked at the worried Clara. "Please don't do this" she let a tear run down the side of her face.  
"I have to save them" Nathan looked at the crack in the sky.  
"Nathan Please" Clara tried to get him to look at her. The Doctor ran up the stairs and entered onto the roof.  
"This isn't the final time you'll see me...you'll see me again soon"  
"Nathan stop" The Doctor stood still,12 feet away from Nathan.  
"I have to save them" Nathan cried.  
"There must be another way...they wouldn't want you to do this" The Doctor took a few steps forward.  
"Nathan remember what you told me...there's an important difference between giving up and letting go...now is the time to let go" Clara cried.  
"I can't" Nathan closed his eyes.  
"Doctor why did they take them?"  
"They must think Rose still has the bad wolf in her"  
"Then they can have me...ARE YOU LISTENING...I AM THE BAD WOLF...TAKE ME AND LET MY PARENTS GO."  
"Nathan NO" Clara shouted.  
"It will be alright Clara...and thank you for everything." Two gold ribbons of light slithered out of the crack in the sky and landed on the roof, suddenly Rose and The meta-crisis Doctor appeared.  
"Nathan what are you doing?" Rose looked at her son.  
"An exchange...to save you two Im giving up my life force"  
"Nathan get down from there" his father shouted.  
"I love you both"  
"Doctor why do the time lords need saving?"  
"The bad wolf is capable of putting a protection field around them from any danger and for some reason they need that protection now." Another gold ribbon of light surrounded Nathan and Nathan disappeared. The gold ribbon fell into the crack and the crack disappeared. The meta-crisis Doctor held Rose close as she cried out for her son.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Gift from a Madman

"Rose did you ever get your Tardis to work?" The Doctor asked the weeping rose.  
"We didn't have enough energy for the heart of the Tardis it's in the back garden as a statue."  
"I think I know a way of saving Nathan"The Doctor said as he ran out into the garden and into their Tardis. Clara, Rose and The other Doctor dolled into the Tardis.  
The Doctor soniced part of the console and it opened up. He then ran out into the garden.  
"Doctor what are you doing?"  
"Doing what I do best...saving people" The Doctor put his sonic up the sky and the crack opened up again, the golden ribbon glowed and exited the crack, the crack sealed shut. The Doctor used the sonic to guide the golden light towards Rose's Tardis. The gold light went into the opened part of the console.  
"Doctor where is Nathan?" Rose stared at the madman.  
"Nathan was dying Rose...he had the bad wolf energy in him since he was born and it was burning his mind, that's how he knew so much about Gallifrey, the bad wolf hadn't given him all that knowledge...I'm sorry but there is no way I can bring him back...apart from this" The Doctor showed them to their Tardis.  
"It's working...it's alive...but how?" Rose smiled touching the console.  
"You can thank Nathan" The Doctor smiled.  
"What?" The other Doctor looked confused.  
"Nathan's bad wolf energy is what is being used for the heart of the Tardis mixed with all his remaining regenerations is what is going to allow you two to travel in time and space."  
"But we can never see him again can we" Rose stared into space.  
"Not going back to save him no but you can by this" The Doctor flicked a switch. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the top of the Tardis stairs. Rose walked round the side of the console and looked to see who it was.  
"Nathan?" Rose looked at the teenage boy.  
"Hi mum." Rose hugged her son and The other Doctor hugged them both.  
"I don't understand" Clara looked at The Doctor  
"Nathan can never leave the Tardis, the bad wolf energy is keeping him alive inside the Tardis if he ever left, the bad wolf energy would burn his mind and..."  
"Then we will live here and never leave...there's enough room...more than enough" Rose smiled. "Thank you...both of you" Rose hugged him and Clara. Clara walked round to Nathan.  
"I told you it wouldn't be the last time you would see me" Nathan laughed. Clara hugged Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. "But we will see each other again Clara...there's something coming that's why the time lords needed my protection...I placed the protection field around the planet to save them but whatever it is its on its way...here too"  
"C'mon Oswal... I mean. Clara...let's go" The Doctor looked at Clara.  
"Goodbye" Clara smiled at Nathan.  
"Here Clara" Nathan threw something to her, it was a ring. "To remember me by."  
"I'll never forget you Nathan" Clara smiled.


End file.
